<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>昨日返场 by helicopterrrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322616">昨日返场</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr'>helicopterrrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>昨日返场</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每一年冬天都来得很快，但我们远不如从前那样擅长对抗寒冷。我们不再给圣诞老人写信，不再乐此不疲地与寒风一同穿过商店街。所剩无几的保留项目之一是在那个充满烂漫回忆的公园里堆雪人，雪人从许多年前的半人高缩成如今叠在手心里一大一小的两个白色雪球，好像这也成了长高的证明。<br/>不过说实话，到了现在这个年龄，也早已不会再长高了呢。我们五个人的发育期都在十二三岁时到来，记得是绯酱和兰先开始的，然后是我和鸫鸫。巴亲小时候就是最高的，视线一直都在我们头顶，反而注意不到她是什么时候长高的了。<br/>今年寒假的更多时间我们在录音室练琴，或是缩在谁家的被炉里一起讨论新曲的主题。最后几天聚在鸫鸫家的店里写作业，暖气很足而咖啡仍然冷得很快。去年寒假好像也是这样的，再往前的也是。即便是聪明过人的摩卡酱也曾经天真地以为我们五个人可以永远这样走下去，迎来每一个大同小异的冬天或是其他季节，其中任何一段关系都不会发生变化。<br/>直到我意识到，自己开始对兰的背影着迷的时期，比记忆里的那个时点更早。</p><p>那时候，我是说更早的时候，我们从羽丘中等部升上高等部，始学式当天所有人密密麻麻挤在体育馆里，校长讲话左耳进右耳出，然后是学生代表日菜前辈的发言（现在说起来很对不起日菜前辈，但我当时同样完全没有注意她讲了些什么）。大概是因为前一晚过于期待山吹面包房春季限定的新品，一想到高中就莫名地兴奋起来，迟迟难以入睡所以爬下床看了很久的漫画。我站在B组的队列里犯困时竟不自觉地望向旁边的A组，试图找一个熟悉的身影。从斜后方只能看到黑色的短发，与前后别无二致的制服，还有膝窝和脚踝的流畅线条。兰很安静地站着，连那一抹红挑染也看不见，不知道她是否和我一样在走神，但这的确是我高中生活里第一份安定感的来源。<br/>虽说我原本也没有太多不安定的担忧，因为我们仍然可以像中学时那样分享午休时间和乐队练习，因为我们总能在五个人的关系遇到危机时想方设法构建起新的日常，因为我们始终都在最普通的场景里反复经历着一些再平常不过的事情。</p><p>本来应该是平常到不足以提起的事情。放学后巴亲和绯酱有各自的活动，鸫鸫又被日菜前辈叫去听很噜的企划了，距离预定的乐队排练还有一段时间。我推开阶梯尽头的门，在教学楼顶找到那个看过千万遍的背影。冬天还没有过去，天色暗得很早，夕阳斜斜地扫过兰的头顶，给她的轮廓镀上金光，橙红和金粉色交融的背景里，逆光的影子构成了有些孤独的场面。<br/>我放轻了脚步走到兰身边：在想什么呢？<br/>啊，摩卡…我简单思考一下live的曲顺。<br/>等排练的时候和绯酱她们一起讨论吧。<br/>嗯，是这样打算的。<br/>我还以为兰又遇到了什么烦恼，才会一个人在这里看夕阳呢。<br/>摩卡，想太多了。<br/>因为兰从来都不会主动把想法说出来啊。<br/>摩卡不也是吗。<br/>诶，有吗？那一定是因为和兰一起看了太多同样的景色，就被同化了吧——<br/>这样说好过分……兰撇开视线不再看我。<br/>可是啊，摩卡酱很高兴在看到的所有景色里都能找到兰哦。<br/>我想她听到这话时一定脸红了，但在辉煌的夕景里一切暖色都不那么明显。出于好奇，我不由自主地从侧边凑近打量她。<br/>可是很难得这样近距离地看对方的脸，就忍不住近一点，再近一点，呼吸都几乎要融在一起。兰偏过脸来，有些惊讶地看着我，但没有说什么。冬末罕见的温柔微风将我们包裹，却感受不到凉意，我只觉得从脸颊到耳尖都好像在慢慢烧起来。我轻轻攥住了兰的衣角，嘴唇贴上她的脸颊，是软软的凉凉的触感。<br/>下一个瞬间我猛然意识到自己做了怎样出格的事情，急忙退开了两步。<br/>而兰只是低头扫一眼手机屏幕说，鸫说学生会的工作结束了，我们走吧。<br/>嗯。我竟然只是这样从鼻腔里简单地应了一声，甚至忘记告诉兰那只是一个恶劣的开玩笑。<br/>或许是因为我原本就没有打算开玩笑。可是我们究竟在想些什么，我完全不明白，为什么自己会靠过去，为什么兰也没有推开。但我和兰并排走下楼，全程都没有提起这个亲吻，好像这件事从一开始就不存在。我开始怀疑这是不是一场梦，一场荒唐的，不可能存在的，但又令人沉溺的，绵软且甜蜜的梦。<br/>指尖留着兰的校服衣摆的干净触感，按琴弦的感觉都不再真切。之后的练习里我罕见地在最后一段副歌前的吉他solo时走神，弹错好几个音。兰察觉到什么，望向我这边。我想她或许明白我和平时不太一样的原因：让我忍不住看过去的，从来就不只是她的背影。</p><p>整理乐器时我在看到巴亲和绯酱第三次贴着耳朵讲小话的时候终于忍不住指出，你们两个今天也太齁了一点。巴亲难得地脸红起来，从绯酱身边挪远一点说：喂！摩卡别突然说这个啊—！绯酱也不出所料地慌了神，为难地搅着手指语无伦次。鸫鸫倒是一如既往温柔地打圆场说但这样很可爱不是吗。<br/>真的很可爱，一直很可爱。<br/>高一时我和绯酱的座位很近，讲过很多悄悄话。有一回放学后我们两个人去买漫画，绯酱可能是看到了新出的单行本里的什么情节，突然急匆匆把我拉到商场一层的一家可丽饼店。<br/>摩卡，接下来说的事情，你可千万不要告诉任何人哦。<br/>哦～绯酱要进行完全犯罪了吗，需要天才摩卡酱的协助吗？<br/>不是啦！<br/>所以，是什么？<br/>怎么说呢…绯酱一口咬掉叉子上沾着鲜奶油的草莓，犹豫了一下才鼓起勇气：我觉得最近看着巴，就会…就好像产生一些奇怪的反应，就是那种…会被漫画称为“恋爱的预感”的东西。<br/>绯酱，这样开玩笑我会当真的哦。<br/>我是认真的啦！绯酱有些着急地涨红了脸：呜呜，果然不应该找摩卡谈这件事的！<br/>别这样说嘛，摩卡酱会难过的哦～<br/>说实话我还是知道的，绯酱开朗活泼但并没有看上去那么无忧无虑，一定不希望自己的心情给巴亲乃至我们五个人的关系添麻烦吧，真是替朋友着想的好leader呢。不过我想她也一定不知道，巴亲在她面前有多没办法。所以我又接着说，绯酱，拿出作为Afterglow队长的勇气吧，诶，诶，哦～！<br/>现在是说这个的时候吗！<br/>我觉得很合适哦，因为绯酱每次一个人说的时候，巴亲总是在旁边温柔地看着呢。<br/>有吗？我从来都没注意…<br/>确实是哦，相信名侦探摩卡酱的眼睛吧。<br/>……<br/>我看着绯酱的眼底渐渐晴朗起来，突然又有点不好意思就这样轻易出卖了巴亲，但是可丽饼真的很好吃，面对着草莓和奶油上画成弧线的巧克力酱，没有人能够坚定立场不被收买吧。<br/>不久后有一次练习的休息时间我们坐在舞台边闲聊。绯酱和巴亲坐得很近，几乎要靠到巴亲肩上。那时候我才意识到她们真的开始恋爱。但兰和鸫鸫好像也都不意外，兰有点无奈地笑说这不也挺好吗，鸫鸫也很开心地说她们看起来确实很合适，希望可以一直这样好下去。大概因为五个人相处了太久，这些情节也都成了情理之中。毕竟小时候巴亲总是在捉迷藏时追绯酱，但那时候我们应该都没有想太远，没有预料到会变成今天这个情况吧。<br/>再后来，也就是到现在，她们愈加明目张胆（尽管并非有意为之），真的把恋爱谈成了漫画里的情节。但仔细想来巴亲和绯酱谈恋爱并没有改变我们的“一如往常”——意识到这一点时我就觉得，无论友情变成其他什么，我们五个人也一定能够相安无事的。</p><p>明明是这样想的。我也不知道为什么，开始第一次觉得兰的红色挑染是这样灼目的存在。红色容易褪，我以前看过她自己染，染发剂是更暗更浓郁的颜色，远远没有发色那么明亮，冲掉泡沫的时候连指尖也会染上难以洗去的浅红。那时候我惊讶地看着她说：原来是这样弄的啊，好帅气哦，兰也长成这样坚强独立的孩子了呢。兰就没好气地说你又在笑我。<br/>其实才不是说笑，真的很帅，脸红的兰也很可爱。但我到底是没有告诉她，反正就算说了也一定会被当做是开玩笑吧。我可一点也不擅长说这些认真的事情。<br/>我曾经以为自己擅长从兰的举动里读出她永远不会说出口的心思，就像从歌词和乐句里看出情绪，但如今在最重要的这件事上我也没有了十足的自信。这从来都不是一种好的预感，陌生且令人恐惧。因为此前的每一次类似的感觉都使我们的关系发生一些微妙变化，并行、追逐或是分道。我上一次说，放弃追逐兰的背影，却一次次忍不住看向她……啊，明明是自己说的，一生都不要再交流这些严肃话题，一生都不要再谈论这样的关系，却无法自制地开始思考兰究竟是接受还是无视了那个落在脸颊上的亲吻。然后又因为想不通，就无意识地开始回避和兰走得更近，甚至因此为便利店贡献出了更多空闲。</p><p>莉莎桑垂下眼看看下个月的排班表，又抬起眼看看我：摩卡怎么变得这么勤奋了，难道换人设了吗？<br/>我尽力用平时的设定搪塞：原来莉莎桑眼里我一直是个不努力的人吗，摩卡酱好难过啊～<br/>哈哈，没有啦，可是乐队练习不忙吗，听说你们在学期结束时有一场live。<br/>练习顺利进行中，莉莎桑有空要来看哦。<br/>好的好的，一定会去的。<br/>可是摩卡，不要累到自己哦，感觉以往的排班就够辛苦的了……啊，我知道了，摩卡是不是和兰发生了什么？<br/>诶—！这时我才想到莉莎桑应该是很合适的相谈对象，于是有些迟疑地开口：莉莎桑和湊桑关系很好吧。<br/>嗯，毕竟一直在一起嘛，就像摩卡和兰也是吧？<br/>但我最近总觉得，这样的关系快要不受自己的控制，转变成另一种陌生的情况。因为不知道亲友的定义里什么是可以做的，什么是不可以的，就感觉会走进另一种关系里。<br/>摩卡是在害怕吧？<br/>嗯…可能吧。<br/>但我觉得并不是只有亲友才可以互相陪在身边哦，如果要走到未知的道路上去，只要两个人一起，就不会害怕的，所以摩卡最好和兰一起走哦，就像你们一直以来的…“和平时一样”。<br/>……！<br/>打工结束我换好衣服，拖着脚步思考莉莎桑说的话。不知道我和兰现在经历的这些乱七八糟的事情，莉莎桑和湊桑是不是也有过呢，还是说她们会做更酷的事情呢。</p><p>我当然从一开始就知道逃避绝对不是长久之计，因为兰总是轻而易举地发现我的异常。我在回家的路上被兰拦住。她沉静地看着我：摩卡，不要躲我。<br/>我没…我条件反射地想否认，但突然从身前被抱住。<br/>我努力让自己的声音听起来不那么慌乱：兰？<br/>但兰只是一言不发抱得更紧，路灯从斜上方落下清冷的灯光，冰凉的空气里吐息的声音和温度都格外明显。不得不说收紧的臂弯真的很暖，像沉进刚烤好的软乎乎热腾腾的面包里，被一种甜蜜的情绪包裹起来。<br/>她沉默了很久很久，然后才轻轻在我耳边说，我不确定摩卡是从什么时候开始站在我身边的，可能从最初见面的那一刻起就是这样了，尽管我知道摩卡并不是理所当然在我身边的，但如果你不在…我总觉得有什么不完整，因为摩卡一直都是特别的。<br/>她的呼吸落在我的颈侧，热热的痒痒的。而我到底是无法抑制身体的颤抖，兰一定也感受到了吧。<br/>在和莉莎桑谈过之前我还在想如果这些全部是梦境就好了，我们可以一直维持一种普通亲友的关系。但我现在只希望这是真实的清醒梦。我竟然到现在才想起来，那些话兰早就埋过伏笔。我早该意识到的。中学时我跟着兰翘课去天台吹风，那时候是春天，学校门口的樱花和料峭的春寒一样，都没有褪尽。我觉得有点冷，就忍不住去握兰的手，她的手和我一样，手心温热而指尖微凉。她竟也一言不发地扣住我的手指，像是做出一种回应。<br/>现在轮到我做出回应了，于是我回抱住她。</p><p>下一次live时我们换了新的演出服，这一次的慰问品也是超绝美味，谢谢兰爸爸。我不止一次想过如果当时我没有在公园里与兰搭话，我们的人生又会发生怎样翻天覆地的变化。兰会不会永远是记忆里那个躲在父亲身后的，想要交朋友却害羞认生的小女孩。那样一来她大概不会写歌和组乐队了，也不知道在无从消解的叛逆期又会做出什么呢。那可太不妙了。不过我现在偶尔还是会想，或许并没有那么多变化，至少她在不够坦率这一点上绝对是变本加厉（不过她听到了一定会说，我可不想被摩卡这样说），只是不再躲在爸爸身后了，而兰爸爸仍然像当时那样温柔地在背后看她，同时也看着我们。<br/>台下传来安可声：Afterglow，Afterglow，Afterglow……巴和鸫已经接连上台了，绯玛丽回头向我们招手说，走啦～<br/>这时兰突然拉过我的手腕，将自己的拨片塞进我手心。带着体温的红色拨片，真的很像很多年前在公园里初见时她递给我的山茶花。我心领神会，将自己那枚蓝色的交给她。然后她无声地、浅浅地抿嘴笑起来，暖色双眼里的光芒在缺少照明的舞台侧边显得格外晶亮。我在那细碎的闪光里看见自己的影子。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>